The Death of Kyouya Ootori
by Bohemian Otaku
Summary: When Kyouya Ootori is brutally stabbed he finds his way threw the middle of heaven and hell and to say goodbye to his beloved ones all with the help of a strange child TamaKyou
1. The Murder and The Punk

**Writing this made me rather depressed but listining to Kagome Kagome and Alice Human Sacrifice will do that to you...I don't know but I don't want to go to sleep tonight in fear of being the fifth Alice**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

The Death of Kyouya Ootori

Kyouya threw his alarm clock across the room hearing its corresponding silence giving a whole lot of relief.

He got up and streched out his legs it was almost five am he had to get up early he had to get on a plain for a business meeting in America.

He planned on walking the air port wasn't very far ,he lived in a safe neighborhood; he only was bringing his small notebook and cell phone for entertainment on the plain the rest of his things were already on there way to America.

He looked down at the attractive blonde boy laying in his bed cuddling a pillow in his place he kissed him on the lips and wrote him a note saying he got off okay.

Dear Tamaki,

I am on my way to the air port right now. I'll call you when we land.

Sleep well love

I love you,

Kyouya Ootori

This was the first time they would have to be apart since they got married last month it was somewhat significent to Kyouya and his counterpart.

He walked out it was a lovely night. He was about a half mile away from his and Tamaki's apartment when he felt a rushing sensation behind him he turn his head slightly to suspect maybe a running cat or some type of bird before he could turn it all the way around he felt something stab him in the back.

The blade of the knife hit his spine making it so even if he did survive this ordeal he would have to deal with paralysis from the midwaist down.

He yelled out and swung his arm out but the man ripped the knife to the left before he could do anything; tears stung his eyes.

His attacker ripped far to the left enough to slash open his stomach...Kyouya was in shock already he couldn't feel it he only heard the sound of what sounded like ripping fabric.

Kyouya hit the ground his notebook falling as well and opening up; he looked down to see that his cuts and what looked like his intestines slowly oozing out. The attacker kicked him a few times being wary of his gaping stomach but just high enough to break his ribs.

The large cracking ribs impaled his lungs...Kyouya was already dead he just still had his soul in his body. The attacker stabbed out at Kyouya's face he heard breaking glass of a glasses lens and all he could see then was blood.

His attacker didn't stab out enough to impale his brain and kill him Kyouya was defying odds of how long he was staying alive he had maybe a minute left to live at the most.

His still okay right eye looked around for any form of refuge and he found it in his notebook one word that made all the pain go away. His notebook was open at the page were Kyouya confessed his love for Tamaki.

However Kyouya didn't know this but that one word that took the pain away before his attacker shove the knife into his other eye and killed him instantly.

'Tamaki'.

Kyouya opened his eyes he gripped the ground with his fingernails...clovers...Kyouya always loves clovers he loved that he could never find stickers in patchs of clovers and he never found it itchy like grass.

He looked up he was surrounded by a perfect circle of weeping willows...he never really saw a weeping willow but remember reading a book with a small illustration of one when he was eight.

He heard the sound of a rope swing swinging he leaned up slightly. A child no more than 12 sat on the swing swinging.

She had shoulder length spikey black hair, hazel eyes and ruddy cheeks. Her nose had a slight regal upturn but didn't make her look conceited she was dressed in a black flowy skirt that went a little passed her knees and a black t-shirt with some weird band written on the chest in red.

Her short but skinny legs legs were covered in thick purple tights and black ankle boots.

Kyouya in life would consider her a commoner...a tacky commoner.

She jumped off the swing and landing on her knees right next to Kyouya.  
>"KYOU-YA! You are awake!" there was a weird twang to her voice almost a combination of french and english.<p>

Kyouya moaned like he was just waking up "were am I?". "Oh dear don't you know?" the girl pulled a book from thin air that was as thick as her head she put her finger on a page "Kyouya Ootori: Code GL tsk tsk darling I imagine you would know?".

"Who are you?" "Oh me I am Juniper Arina-Ruby-Ophelia-Juliet-Ruby-Elizaveta-Inga-Natalia-Katuyasha-Lillith-Maria-Laura-Ella-Sarah-Casey-Alice-Johanna-Lovett-Roxy-Scarletta-Marcia Dickens, I have so many names because my mom was on crack when she gave birth I am percisely the 80,983 person you saw in your lifetime...I was a runaway and I asked your father for money he smiled fasely yet sweetly and denied me".

It came back to Kyouya he was walking with his father and second brother when the small dirty girl with a knapsack asking for money but he noticed one thing minorly different from the girl he met as a child and the girl he was seeing now. The girl he met was blue-eyed the girl he was seeing now had distintive hazel eyes.

The girl smiled she had crooked teeth "bingo! You guessed the prize darling I'm not that girl I just liked her form the most...I would tell you who I really am but that would ruin the big suprise ending".

Kyouya blinked stupidly he never really beileved in a higher power so how does this work he could see himself burn in hell. He has cheated so many people and he never prayed once to his knowledge.

"Oh dear you are so smart in this subject and don't even know it of course your not in heaven you're on your way but not quite yet".

Kyouya blinked stupidly again "how can you hear me" Juniper smiled "what did I say about spoiling the suprise ending" she frowned.

"Kyouya you had a long day sleep for awhile and I will explain everything later" Kyouya rolled his eyes "this is all a dream anyway it doesn't matter what I do".

That is when Kyouya closed his eyes and supressed the reality of his death to the back of his mind.

**What do you think? Next chapter should be up soon with Tamaki finding out about Kyouya's death.**


	2. The Body and The Deaf

Chapter Two

Haruhi was walking with Hikaru and Kaoru around 7 o'clock saturday morning beside a duplex coffee shop and cafe. A deep alley littered with trash cans and beer bottles on the other side was a trashy appartment building. It was a cool morning right went all the shops were starting to open up and very few people were on the usual busy streets.

The rest of the former host club was meeting up at Tamaki's appartment to make him feel better about Kyouya's departure.

It all went down hill when Haruhi stepped on a black, blood splattered journal.

It was already open to a page; she immetialy regonized the hand writing and the names written in the small book.

She look towards the ally and pulled at Hikaru's arm...she could see a black dress shoe sticking out between a dumpster and trashcan.

Haruhi pulled Hikaru down the ally who had ahold of Kaoru's arm, Haruhi with extreme speed kicked the trashcan out of the way and the body of Kyouya Ootori's mangled body fell out of were it was currently wedged.

Hikaru blinked...Karou blinked...Haruhi blinked...

Then they wept call together almost in sync.

Karou called the police. Hikaru called a ambulance despite them knowing there friend had no hope, and Haruhi...

Called Tamaki.

The blonde, violet eyed man was buttoning a lavender button up...he was on the third button.

His cell phone started to ring the Carmelldansen.

Haruhi's tone.

He excitably anwser the phone they were probably on the outside of the apartment building waiting for him; he loved his friends he was only sad that Kyouya wasn't there to share the sure to be lovely day.

But to Tamaki it was no worries he should be back in two weeks...in all honesty his only worry that Kyouya would end up killing someone because he lost so much sleep from jet lag.

"Hellooooooo my darling Haruhi"

"Senpai it's a emergency, get to the coffee shop pronto it's Kyouya".

Tamaki was the out the door like that.

Tamaki was running as fast as he could...he didn't get to hear the rest of what Haruhi was going to say but he knew just from her tone that it really was a emergency.

He turned on his heel at the coffee shop to see a crowd of people surrounding the mouth of the alley police lights seem to come from every direction. There was whispering coming from everywhere.

He couldn't get threw the crowd he knew what direction to go because he saw Mori with Hunny on his shoulders at the front.

He took a deep breath and screamed out.

"HEY! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS"

Silence.

He could spot familiar faces of Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi at the front they all had red ,teary eyes.

Haruhi jumped on Mori's back in one motion and yelled out in a brave voice that did not waver.

"EVERYONE MAKE A PATH HE'S FAMILY!".

Everyone immetialy cleared out enough so he could get to the front his only barrier however was the yellow police tape.

He and the rest of the former host club looked over it...Tamaki's heart stopped at what he saw.

The former shadow king, the strong, tall, magnificent man he once knew was shredded. The beutiful onyx eyes he once loved were just red, bloody gashes. His fit, tight stomach was cut out and large loops of intestines were strunged out.

Tamaki couldn't take it...his heart immetialy filled with hate. Filled with hate to however did this to his lover, filled with hate for Kyouya leaving him alone, with hate for God for taking his love and not him instead.

-About a hour later-

The crowd had left. The police tape remained. The squad cars and ambulance dissapeared. The tape marking the outline of his marking was there. Kyouya had vanished. The Host Club stayed.

Karou held Hikaru's hand Hikaru held Haruhi's hand Haruhi held Tamaki's hand who was on his knees Tamaki had a death grip on Mori's pant leg and Mori kept Hunny on his shoulder.

They all were silent. A member of there family was dead. There was nothing they could say they could do that would bring him back.

That was the first time that happened to Tamaki.

and it really ticked him off.

Kyouya opened his eyes he was on the banks of a beach...not any beach White Beach in Okinawa.

A blonde teenager maybe 15 sat beside him she had sun burned cheeks, long unruly blonde curls, tan skin, and she wore a hot pink bathing suit along with a matching sarong. However the only thing she had in common with the other girl was the hazel eyes.

Kyouya blinked... "were did the other one go".

The girl smiled and talked in a strange voice using hand gestures along with her words.

She was obviously deaf.

"One in the same" she said in her weird but understandable voice "however darling my name today is Bri Bachman the 387,567,021 person you ever met. I like Juniper am a runaway except I had my little brother to look after...my mother died and I didn't want the foster home to take me away I met you in Hawaii when you were 14 I asked you, begged you actually for money...you lied, said you were sorry but you had no money with you. But in all reality you had more than 400 dollars in US currency in your pocket".

Kyouya saw that very moment in his life, just like the girl described except the girl he saw had dark brown eyes.

Kyouya sat up "why? you made it clear enough you're not really that girl why torment me?". "Kyouya, darling to get any farther you got to see what you have done".

Kyouya shook his head sadly "darling to you want to see whats going on in the real world?".

He didn't see what he had to lose so he allowed her to do what she wants.

She handed him a small pocket watch made out of silver and black acrylic signs on the lids.

He opened it the clock was frozen at 5:39 am...the time he died he looked at the other side aswell, a mirror, he looked into it as it all of a sudden came to life a scene of Tamaki sitting in front of the mouth of a alley with the former host club crying silent tears.

Kyouya touched the glass tracing his fingers along Tamaki's face. All of a sudden the scene changed...

A morgue table was rolled out a pale man layed on it wearing ripped up pants and a tank top. Kyouya at first didn't regonize the mangled body until the doctor picked up his hands... they were his hands he then notice that his eyes were missing instead there were large red, bloody gashes. The doctor ran his hand over his exposed intestines and took out a scapel preparing to start a exam Kyouya didn't see the rest because he threw the pocket watch into the water out of panic.

Bri tsked "WHAT" Kyouya yelled at her "feel your pocket darling" Kyouya reached into his pocket were he was greeted by the cold meddle of the pocket watch.

"You can never get rid of it dear! How funny is that" Bri laughed as Kyouya fell to his knees on the brink of tears.

His heart immetially filled up with hate. Hate for Bri/Juniper. Hate that he can't say good bye to Tamaki. Probably most of all hate for who took him away from his perfect life.

**What do you guys think sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.**

**Night Night**


	3. The Funeral and The Bonfire

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter...**

Chapter 3

Tamaki couldn't move. He held his breath so long he thought his lungs were about to burst.

In a large explosion of tears he finally let out his breath.

He sat on a pew with his father and the former host club on the pew behind him sat Kyouya's brothers and sister but they left a seat open in respect to there deceased father.

It was Kyouya's visitation all of his close friends and some family members were speaking.

Tamaki couldn't speak on Kyouya's behalf even if he tried. So in his place Haruhi stood.

"Kyouya Ootori was the main reason that my debt was held against me so much and made me stay with the Host Club for so long. He was a bit greedy but he was also smart and caring. He was the reason why we stuck together for so long as a group of friends. With that said most funerals play sad songs about saying your goodbyes and leaving... but Kyouya wasn't a sad person he loved life in the most impassive way".

Haruhi nodded at the twins who smiled and Hikaru pressed play on a i-Pod that somehow got hooked up to the church's speakers.l

The first lyrics made it obvious what song it was "Be Prepared" from the Lion King.

Haruhi smiled and wrapped up her speech

"and we, by we meaning myself and the host club decluding Kyouya and Tamaki, agreed this fitted much too well to be ignored".

Haruhi stepped away from the podium and sat back on the pew as everyone in the church thought about the strange display.

Tamaki couldn't help it, he lauged threw sorrowfull tears, a laugh that pealed like church bells.

In that moment of happiness he smelled the familiar scent of cologne ( Drakon Noir to be exact) and heard the familiar and craved for sound of a pen scratching on the pages of a small black book.

Kyouya watched it all in the small mirror of his pocketwatch Bri gazing at the scene over his shoulder.

It was nightime on the beach a large bonfire burned beutiful copper flames a few feet beside them the stars were noticeable but they were the shape of animated stars and metallic black.

The crescent moon was a eerie yellow color but reflected white in the green-blue sea.

He saw Bri looking at him threw the corner of his eye. "We have to go she said" in her awakard voice then she stood and offered him her hand; he hesistated.

"Take it dear you'll need something to hold on to" Kyouya stood and took her hand. He didn't hesitate to scream when they were sucked into the bonfire by what felt like a gravitational force.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Boy and The Drunken Good Night

Burning

Pain engulfed him

All of a sudden he was in the sterile hallways of a hospital….his hospital unburned.

In his has hand was the hand of a small red-headed boy around 10 years old. He looked up at him with bright hazel eyes.

"Sorry about that the last two times we moved you didn't feel it because you were asleep".

The boy continued "my name is Jonathan Peters I go by Jo. I died at 10 years old from a rare brain cancer my chances of living were a little under 20 percent with chemotherapy but it was fated that I would survive. However, this hospital denied me since I couldn't pay for treatment. I might add it was after your father died YOU were the one who denied me! You barely glanced at my application you pushed it aside as if it was a piece of trash. My mother hung herself after my death",

Kyouya gaped in unbelief "I am so sorry" he said genuinely even though he knew a meager apology wouldn't cut it.

The boy smile "don't apologies to me for I am not Jonathan Don Peters" Kyouya sniffled "WHY! Why are you doing this to me!".

"So you can meet your killer. Move on. Leave this world behind. My job is to shove your flaws in your face make you feel the pain for your sins"

Kyouya was burning with anger

"WHO KILLED ME! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME LEAVE! MY LIFE WAS PERFECT THERE IS NO WAY THAT COULD JUST BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME".

"Oh but it can!" Jo's voice turned to a hiss.

"You should feel it! The pain of this young boy's brain rotting away, his heart stopping! You should feel the stifling frog in your throat that Tamaki has everyday fighting back tears! The SECOND you died the best of life left you! However the WORSE of lift remained! DON'T YOU FEEL IT EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN AND DESPAIR YOU EVER CAUSED TRICKLING BACK TO YOU! THAT'S DEATH IT'S COLD AND IT'S DEPRESSING"

All of a sudden Kyouya's pocket watch flew out of his pocket and opened to show Tamaki laying in his bed.

All alone

He was crying.

Alone

Cradling a bottle of empty rum in his arms

Alone!

The scene switched to a man slicking a woman's abdomen open with a pair of scissors in a department store.

He took out a 45 and started to shoot the panicked shoppers.

The pocket watch snapped closed and nestled itself back in Kyouya's pocket.

Kyouya didn't see the killer's face but knew for a fact it was HIS killer.

He hit his knees and started to sob at that moment The Shadow King finally realized everything he has ever gotten was taken away just because a man felt like going on a killing spree.

"I CAN'T BE DEAD IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS ALL JUST ONE DREAM".

The boy voice once again was a snake like hiss "why can't you just accept your death and let me do my job".

Kyouya screamed at the top of his lungs.

He looked at one of the walls and placed all his focus on it.

The wall was breaking to thick cracks were crawling down it.

Just like that he was in his bed room with Tamaki who was sobbing on the bed.

Kyouya gasped depression filling his heart seeing his lover in such a broken state.

He walked over to him and brushed a hand over his cheek.

Tamaki smelled cologne again

Kyouya whispered "don't cry love you know I hate it when you cry. You're supposed to be happy when I can't be".

Tamaki couldn't hear Kyouya or see him but in his drunken state he sensed his presence and could almost hear his exact words in his head he just knew and loved Kyouya that much.

"I'm sorry Kyouya I know you hate it when I cry".

Kyouya felt tears start to sting his eyes "I miss you so much Tamaki".

Tamaki sobbed "I miss you Kyouya!"

Kyouya kissed Tamaki. Tamaki sensing some type of heat and imagining Kyouya kissing him telling him "Surprise! Did you really think I would trust YOU with all the bills?"

Kyouya felt a pulling sensation back into the world of the dead "I love you Tamaki".

Tamaki slowly falling into a drunken slumber about happier times mumbled right as Kyouya was gone.

"I love you too, mommy"

End of Chapter 4


End file.
